A Price to Pay
by Hadican
Summary: Sacrifices must be made, and as he stares at the blue Exceed dozing in his lap, Zeref believes that this one might be sufficient enough to awaken Natsu. One Shot.


**Author's Note:** Again, I'm not all that well versed in Fairy Tail, though I've improved a little. Not much of a timeline here. A plot bunny just assaulted me and I wrote with little regards to that sort of thing. Also more Happy angst, because that's just what I'm rolling with right now. I'll make something cute and fluffy for him later. This, like my other fics, is a one shot and will more than likely stay that way.

* * *

They had come in, stumbling and tripping over themselves, before they presented to him the unconscious form of a very familiar Exceed. How they had managed to pry him from Natsu Dragneel's side he did not know, nor did he particularly care. All that mattered was that the Exceed known as Happy was there.

Currently the little warm bundle was dozing in his lap, completely and utterly oblivious to where he was, or whose lap he was napping on. Idly Zeref ran his fingers across the short fur on the creature's forehead. All that was offered at the touch was a twitch of his ears and a muttered sentence that was too garbled to understand.

It was strange to have a living creature so close to him, but as he watched the cat's chest rise and fall softly, he felt oddly at peace. His thoughts trailed as he thought of his plans. The mage's frown deepened as he looked down at Happy's sleeping form. Those plans would not end well for his guest and that was regrettable.

He had not intended for this, no, had Natsu already been powerful enough to defeat him this creature would not need to die so needlessly. And while it was no secret that he was tired of this world and of the rejection, if he could still get his creation to kill him, he would. Oh yes, how he would love for that end.

Yet, time was of the essence. There was no more reason to wait, he had already accepted himself as the villain of this tale, and that was why his guest was here under such a grievous arrangement.

He had chose this particular comrade of Natsu's due to their closeness. They had complete and utter trust in one another, an inseparable duo through and through, and he marveled at that.

Yes, he had watched the dynamic between the two. The companionship and the brotherhood they shared. It was truly something to behold. In many ways it made him jealous, of all things. How completely and terribly human of him.

He hadn't thought of the Exceed originally, in fact, Lucy Heartfilia had been his first thought. Yet as he watched, he saw that partnership between mage and Exceed, born from years together, in action. He had also seen the young man's protectiveness where Happy was concerned. True the pink haired mage was very protective of all of his friends, but there was something particular about the Exceed that bred a certain fierceness from him. That sort reaction was also the reason he had considered the Celestial mage as a proper sacrifice originally.

However that trust between them is what made the ultimate decision for Zeref. It was one thing to be loved, but to be both loved and trusted was a truly exceptional thing. For him he had neither and some cruel part of him wanted to destroy what Natsu both loved and trusted.

He was unsure of the reaction he'd receive, but he hoped it would be enough. If it was not then he would be sure to kill Lucy as well and if, by some cruel twist of fate, even that was not enough, he would methodically and without remorse destroy every single loved one Natsu had until it became enough if he must.

Despite such a fierce thought he realized that he would have to tread lightly. There was a chance that if he did such a thing it would be too much, and he did not want to break the dragon slayer beyond repair. The Exceed's sacrifice would be enough, it had to be.

His thoughts were interrupted as the Exceed shifted in his lap.

"Natsu..." the creature murmured, body still relaxed and completely oblivious. Perhaps he could sense the similarities between them in his sleep. What an interesting thought.

Finally the creature began to awaken from his forced slumber. The ones who had captured him had told him that they had hit the creature with a bit more force than necessary and that had been troubling. Sacrifice though he was, Zeref didn't want the Exceed to suffer anymore than he needed too.

Slowly charcoal eyes opened, lids fluttered for a moment before his eyes focused. He looked left and right before meeting the dark mage's gaze.

The change was almost instant. Blue fur bristled and Happy's eyes filled his face as he jumped up. The dark mage could feel the fear as it rolled off of the trembling form in waves. It was the reaction that he had expected.

"You're..." the creature murmured, voice barely above a whisper. "...Zeref."

"Yes, and you go by the name Happy," the blue cat flinched slightly, but nodded his head.

"Why am I here?" That curious, doe eyed look made him blink. The Exceed flinched when Zeref rested his hand on his head and rubbed the fur there idly.

"You are going to awaken Natsu," he informed and his voice lacked emotion. There was no room for emotion in matters such as these. The creature blinked at him, that same innocent look in his eyes as he tried to figure out what the dark mage was getting at. "I apologize...but you will be sacrificed before his very eyes."

Those words finally sunk in and when they did Happy's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"N-Natsu will stop you!" Happy said with conviction as he roughly rubbed at the tears that had begun to form in his eyes. His tail puffed up as he glared at the dark mage. "Natsu and Fairy Tail will definitely stop you! Don't count them out!"

The Exceed's body tensed again as Zeref's fingers ran through the fur on the side of his face. He regarded the defiant creature with something akin to respect.

"I hope you're right," he murmured as he continued to run his fingers through the Exceed's trembling blue fur. "How I hope you're right..."

* * *

End


End file.
